


Where They’re Supposed To Be

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Merthur Prompts [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Best Friends, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 09:49:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18428081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Merlin falls asleep in Arthur’s bed while they’re studying. When he wakes up it’s to find himself in a much different position than he was before.





	Where They’re Supposed To Be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rou/gifts).



> For Rou and the anon on tumblr who both wanted “Accidentally falling asleep together” for Merthur from [this list](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/post/184063776563/send-me-a-number-along-with-a-ship-and-ill-write) of prompts.

“What time is it?” Arthur asks tiredly.

Merlin taps his phone, blinking down at the glowing numbers on the screen. “Almost midnight.”

Arthur groans from beside him on the bed, “When did it get so late? We’ve been at this for hours.”

“Let’s just finish this chapter and then we can sleep,” Merlin suggests. 

“Fine,” Arthur sighs.

He starts reading something out of the textbook. Merlin tries to pay attention but it’s hard to focus through the haze of exhaustion. And Arthur’s voice is far too soothing. 

He fights to keep his eyes open. If he’s going to sleep he needs to go to the guest room. Which he can do in a few minutes once they’re done studying. But Merlin’s eyes don’t seem to be on the same page. 

He tells himself he’ll just rest them for a minute. He can still listen with his eyes closed after all. Then Arthur’s voice starts sounding further and further away. 

***

The first thing Merlin notices is how warm he is. It’s not a familiar kind of warmth, but he finds that he likes it. The next is the warm puffs of air that keep blowing across his neck. The last thing he notices is the weight on top of his chest. 

When he tries to move it grumbles and tightens his hold around him. Merlin gives a huff of annoyance before his brain catches up with him. His eyes snap open to see Arthur there, sprawled sideways across his bed with his arm slung across Merlin and his head pressed against his neck. 

Merlin has had so many dreams about this exact moment, that for a few seconds he thinks he might be sleeping. Then his foot comes in contact with something solid, and there’s a hard thud as it lands on the floor.

Arthur stirs but doesn’t open his eyes. Merlin knows he should try to find his way out of this. He has one of two choices: he can try and extract himself from Arthur’s hold and slip out, or he can go back to sleep before Arthur wakes up and notices their current situation.

The second one is far too tempting.

“Stop thinking so loud,” Arthur mutters sleepily. His lips brush across the skin of Merlin’s throat as he speaks, making Merlin have to suppress a shiver.

Merlin sighs. He knows he’s definitely going to have to move now. Except when he goes to get up Arthur’s arm tightens on his waist. Merlin doesn’t have to look down to see the glare that is most likely on his face.

“Where do you think you’re going Merlin?”

“Umm… the guest room. You probably want your bed back.”

“If I wanted that I would have woken you up rather than moving you up the bed,” Arthur tells him.

Merlin had been wondering how he’d managed to get from the bottom of the bed to the top. Now it all makes sense.

“Why didn’t you wake me?” Merlin whispers.

“You looked comfortable,” Arthur tells him. “I didn’t want to wake you. You hardly sleep as it is. And besides, I like having you here.”

“You do?”

“I do.”

Arthur’s lips press against Merlin’s skin. At first Merlin thinks it was an accident. They are close, after all. But then the lips move down and down…

Merlin’s hand fists in Arthur’s shirt, “I thought you wanted to sleep.”

He feels Arthur smirk against his skin, “I do. But I’m just letting you know where I’m at.”

Merlin knows he can’t be misreading this. But he still needs to know. He needs to hear it. “And where is that?”

“Do I really need to say it?”

“Please,” Merlin whispers. “I need you to.”

Arthur pulls his head back, looking down at him with blue eyes that are far too intense given how tired he is. They move across Merlin’s face, before he gives a short nod. Then he’s leaning down and pressing his lips against Merlin’s. Merlin’s eyes go wide for a moment before he relaxes and starts to kiss him back. 

“I love you,” Arthur murmurs, brushing his thumb along Merlin’s bottom lip. “Is that clear enough for you?”

Merlin nods quickly and clears his throat. “Yep. Yep. Definitely clear. And umm… I love you too.”

Arthur smiles fondly down at him, places another quick kiss to his lips, and then moves back to his previous position. Merlin’s arms come up around him on instinct, as if they’re meant to be there. They probably are.

“Go back to sleep Merlin.”

Merlin does. He lets himself relax in Arthur’s arms, knowing that when he wakes up he’s still going to be here. Exactly where he’s supposed to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day. ♥  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
